


She's hiding behind the sofa

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Meddling, Other, but they pulled through, having a meddling sister is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	She's hiding behind the sofa

Eddie opened the door to Buck’s place and barged in.

“When were you planning on answering any of my calls or messages? Hmm? It’s been a week. So... When, Evan?” His voice was rough, eyes sunken into its sockets. He looked around, noticing Buck wasn’t there. At the sound of his best friend’s voice he peeked his head from upstairs.

“Look, Eddie, I had a bad week. I’m allowed to have a bad week.” Buck marched down the stairs, scanning the room, and not seeing his sister anywhere. _Where the hell did Maddie go?_ He reached the bottom of the stairs and smirked, noticing a pair of feet by the couch. _Oh my god, Maddie._ He stared at the floor and chuckled.

“Yes. Of course you are. Why are you smiling? This is not funny! You’re obligated to ANSWER WHEN I CALL. That’s what we agreed, Buck. You said...”

Eddie was about to explode and Buck had a huge smile plastered on his face. He stared at Buck in disbelief and sighed. “Stop smiling, you…” A beat. Eddie smirked back. “Dufus.”

“Mhmm, after everything we’ve been through I thought you would understand.”

“No, I don’t, Buck, I really don’t. I thought… Look, we were better, right? I thought you were better and I’m sure I most definitely am, so... Is my friendship not enough for you? Am I not enough for you?”

“Actually, you’ve got it right. It’s not enough.” _This has to work. He has to understand._

“What?” Eddie took a step back and fell on the armrest of the couch.

Buck followed his instinct and took a step forward. _Please, let this work._ “Yes, Eddie, you said it, your friendship... it’s not enough for me.” And then, he remembered, his sister, his lovely adorable sister, his lovely meddling sister was behind the couch and Eddie deserved better than this Buckley sibling nonsense.

Eddie gasped and a low laugh left his lips. “Oh my god.” His words were mere whispers now. “You do love me.” 

“What?” Buck was dumbfounded and Eddie started cackling.

“Maddie said…” He took a deep breath and braced for impact. This was getting ridiculous and Eddie needed to fix it. Soon. “Dios mío. Maddie said you wanted to kiss me? And that you had… feelings? For me? She was a bit more explicit than that, though. And she told me to come here. That the reason you weren’t answering my calls was because you were having an existential crisis over our relationship.”

“What?”

“That Maddie said…”

“No, yeah, I heard you. Fuck. Goddammit, Maddie!” Buck yelled, turning his whole body around, facing the wall.

“So you do have feelings?” Eddie approached Buck and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to turn around.

“Fine, ok, fine.” Buck faced Eddie and let out a breath that he had been holding for a long time. “You’re right. I’d love nothing more than kiss you senseless right now, ok? But the truth is, she’s hiding behind the sofa, and I don’t want our first kiss to be like _this_ , ok?” Buck said, gesticulating all around.

“Wait, you said hiding?” Eddie looked around confused.

“Eddie, you deserve better than this.”

“You can’t tell me what I deserve, ok?”

“Oh, no, but I really really can.” He sighed and started towards Maddie’s hiding place. “Maddie... please.”

Maddie propped herself up, cackling. “Hey, guys, I’ll just, yeah, I’m… hmm... leaving you two alone.” She escaped towards the door. “Bye, guys! Have fun!”

Buck cheeks were turning an alarming shade of pink. His sister had concocted the most convoluted plan in the universe to get him to confront his feelings for his best friend and yet something had gone wrong and there she was, self boycotting her own master plan.

“Eddie, I’m so sorry, this wasn’t supposed to go like this.”

“Yeah,” Eddie took a step towards Buck and grabbed his face, “you keep saying that.”


End file.
